


myTALE

by Chessekikijn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, F/F, F/M, Goat Mum, I have no idea what to add, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punderful Skellie, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named, Reader-Insert, Swearing, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessekikijn/pseuds/Chessekikijn
Summary: What happens if something in your life, that was never supposed to happen in the first place? If you appeared in a somewhat-familiar-place, with not your memories in your head.What would you do?Never in my life had I expected this to happen. Many things in my life had happen, but never as bizarre as this.I'm apparently expecting to be in bed- er, well- the ground, and wake up in suspicionthat I'm not sleeping on the floor. Finding flowers, instead of my sleeping place. I start to think I'm kidnapped, she starts to panic.Calming down, I take a look around.And guess what?I'm in Undertale.(Sorry, I don't really know how to type a good description.)    (^ ~ ^;)





	myTALE

   Silence roamed the room as none of us spoke, that was until I broke it.

   "And even after all that, what would you do?" I asked mentally and emotionally tired. I hated the silence, as much as I hated what I was gonna say.

 

    _Honestly, what was the point of all this?_

 

   I chose to continue, "If everyone were to forget me. If... If I just vanished."

 

_Why should I care?_

 

   "Would you want to forget me, or remember me? Even if I couldn't come back to this world? Even if I made a terrible mistake I couldn't fix? Even if I..."

 

_Why am I scared of what he'll think?_

 

   The words just slipped right out of my mouth when I opened them.

 

_Now he'll probably leave too._

 

   Memories past through my heads. The many of how many possibilities, and wills and won't. Many of not being excepted as a human anymore.

 

    _Just like_

   "Hey-"

   "S-sorry! I'm busy!"

 

_like the_

"Can I-"

"Come near me or my friends again, and I'll hurt you"

 

 _others_.   

 

   It was the same for many others.

 

 

_It was mostly because of fear I guess._

 

 

   I guess in the end, I really didn't have anybody there for me- that I had encountered.

 

 

_I never felt so alone._

 

   I let my new true form start to show. Black sparks starting to appear making two horns appear.

    _Even though everyone I encountered -like this- acted the same way,_

 

   As well as two small bat-like wings.

_but this time, without and loads or foresight._

 

_Even if it meant facing him._

 

_Like this._

And a black tail, ending with a point.

 

_I know he'll leave too._

 

_Because..._

 

 

 

 

 

_How would hang out with a ~~ **monster**~~ person like me?_

 

 

 

   "Ugh. Why do I feel so sore." I mumbled. I tried to get comfortable on my bed, like I do every morning. Oh wait. Made a mistake! I sleep on the ground because my little brother popped the other mattresses. Taking an attempt by turning around in difference positions to see if I can get snug.

   (My parents stopped buying mattresses because of that, and because it takes so much space in the living room. So they just gave me some blankets and pillows.)

   (Who else sleeps in the ground?)

   Snuggling on my blankets, I realize that my pillows are missing. _Can't go back to sleep with out pillows._ I start moving my hand around, but couldn't find it. I start to notice other things too. 

_My blankets doesn't feel like this- wait where are my other blankets? And why does it feel so comfy, and seems to smell like-_

_Flowers?_

   I open my eyes, but they're soon blinded my the sun, so I look away from it.

   "Where am I? There isn't any ceiling windows in the apartment room. And shouldn't the TV be turned on near this time? And where's that little rascal? He be jumping around the place?" I quietly ask myself.

   Takes a minute to process, before my eyes widen, finding out I'm not in my home anymore, and the first thing that comes into mind.

    _Did someone kidnapped me!?_ I silently panic.

    _Oh my god!? What do I do? This is the first freaking second_ _scenario, out of thirteen years! I should be twenty-eight years old, but-!_

_..._

-Sigh- I facepalm.

_Right now._ _I need to find out where I am- if I can, and find a damn way out!_

 Looking around for clues, I see rocky walls, so I figure that I'm in a cave of some sort. Seeing the place I first woke up, I see flowers. Golden flowers. With grass containg them.

   I scrunch my eyes in confusion.  _Why would anybody hide a 'teenager' in a cave, and place them on yellow flow-_

    _Waaaaaait one minute..._

_..._

... (Still thinking)

   ...

 

   "AM I IN UNDERTALE!?" I screamed, causing echos in the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but still the start of it.


End file.
